


I Bet My Life

by hannibal_rises



Category: Iron Man - All Media Types, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, M/M, Slow Burn, Tony Stark Has A Heart, Tony Stark has more friends than he thinks, Tony Stark-centric, X-Men appear for a bit
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-03-02
Updated: 2018-02-09
Packaged: 2018-03-16 01:21:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 4
Words: 8,254
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3469130
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hannibal_rises/pseuds/hannibal_rises
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"I know I took the path that you would never want for me, I gave you hell through all the years"</p><p>Howard had done it. He had found Steve Rogers frozen in the ice only 35 years after he went under, and he would swear to his death bed that it was the proudest thing he had ever done. 35 years after Captain America was frozen in the ice, Tony Stark is five years old, and looking up to the blond with large eyes and he clings to his Aunt Peggy's leg.</p><p>But there's a secret Howard and Peggy are keeping, from both Steve and Tony. It doesn't take long for the baby genius to find out, but with a silent promise to Peggy, he plans to keep it until the end.</p><p>OR: Tony Stark grows up with Steve very much a part of his life but somehow not much changes. After all, it's in his genes.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Maybe I was born for that

“I'm pregnant.” Peggy said, her eyes unwavering as she looked at Howard, the way his shoulders tensed told her that he knew just who the father was. “I'm not going to give it up, Howard. I can't raise a child with my life the way it is now. I know Maria's having trouble conceiving and she wants a child, so I'm fully expecting you to take responsibility.”

“But Maria will-”

“Agree. She already has. Settle down, Howard... you have your wife, your millions, it's time for you to have a life.” Peggy said, resting a hand softly over her stomach.

Howard let out a 'tsk' as he poured two fingers of whiskey into a glass. “My search for Steve is-”

“Then stop searching...” Peggy said, her voice breaking. “I... Steve is everything to me too... I love him just as much as you do, Howard, but this is now. This is certain. Steve is... Steve's not.” God the hormones rushing through Peggy's body pissed her off more than she thought they would. She was too emotional. Too unstable.

“I can't do that, Peggy.”

“Damnit Howard... just... do this for me. Take care of this kid where I can't.”

Howard's resigned silence was enough of an acceptance as Peggy was likely to get, but she nodded and got ready for the rest of the storm yet to come.

 

Six months later, Peggy Carter gave birth to a son. Peggy and Maria agreed on the name Anthony.

Within one year, Anthony was taking after his father more than anyone could have expected. He learned quickly, irritated Jarvis, and adored his mothers more than anything. Well. Other than building blocks. He loved blocks a lot.

The first full sentence Tony ever said was “Aun' Peggy loo'!”

The first time Tony ever saw his father smile at him was when he dressed as Captain America for Halloween when he was three.

The first time Tony ever saw Howard cry was when Tony was five, and Steve Rogers had been found and was alive.

The first time Tony ever saw Steve Roger was while he clung to Aunt Peggy's leg, blinking large brown eyes up at the large man.

The last time Tony ever called Howard “Dad” was when he squeaked it out like a question when Howard ushered him out of the room, away from the large blond who had smiled at him.

“Go find Maria, Tony. You shouldn't be here.” Was Howard's reply, making Tony look with wide eyes to Aunt Peggy before the door closed in his face.

Tony hated Captain America. He decided then and there while the man stood right on the other side of the door from the five year old. Cap was who Howard really cared about. Not Tony.

Tony refused to cry as he went to find his mother. When he got home, Tony locked himself in his room, and struggled to pull down all his Captain America posters. When the Shield design his da- Howard had given him fell down off the wall after fighting with it for five minutes, hitting Tony hard, Tony finally cried. The bang brought Jarvis to his room, quickly unlocking the young boy's door and pulling him into a hug. “They still love you, Tony.” Jarvis cooed into Tony's messy brown hair, petting his back as Tony cried into Jarvis' chest.

 

When Tony first officially met Steve Rogers, the young boy had just heard an earful from Howard about being nice and respectful and Tony stop touching that burn it will scar if you keep messing with it I told you not to use the blow torch yet this is why you should listen to me. Tony had refused to fidget or move under Steve's gaze when the man entered the room. Tony's arms were crossed, a small frown on his face that looked more like a pout, his small dress shirt sleeves pushed up to his elbows. The two stood in tense silence before Steve grinned widely at him. “Hi, Tony. I'm Steve.” Steve said politely, offering his hand for the boy to shake.

“Nice t' meet you Capn' Wodgews.” Tony said, arms still firmly crossed, his lisp making Tony frown deeper. Couldn't it just go away yet? It made him sound like a baby... The look on Steve's face was unreadable, but it looked like he was about to coo over Tony which made the five year old even more angry. “Can I go back to the lab now, Siw?” Tony asked, looking up to Howard, watching as his father sighed.

“No, Tony, shake Steve's hand.” Howard said, eyes narrowing at his son, making Tony sigh and stick his hand out to Steve, where the blond had already pulled his back.

Steve took Tony's hand and shook with a smile, a smile that faded when she saw the burn on Tony's tiny hand. “Where did you get that?” Steve asked worriedly.

“Th' blow towch was too big and m' hand slipped.” Tony said, pulling his hand back. “It's healing though so no biggie.”

Tony missed the look Steve sent Howard.

 

Steve was as regular in Tony's life after that as Aunt Peggy was with Auntie Angie. He was used to Steve's hulking blond form at Howard's or Peggy's side, and just like that Tony started spending more and more time either in the garage that Howard let him turn into his own little lab, or with Jarvis or Maria. He was boredly reading a book for school, curled up on the couch with only the lamp on the table on when he was first alone with Steve. “Hey, I didn't interrupt did I?” Steve asked, smiling at the small boy who looked up at him with large chestnut eyes.

“Not at all Captain R-Rogerrs.” Tony said, running his R's like his speech therapist taught him. He didn't miss the way it made Steve laugh. The laugh made Tony slap the book shut and stand. “I lied. I have something to do.”

Steve blinked at the boy and frowned. “You don't like me very much, do you?”

“I thought that was common knowledge by now, Cap.” Tony said, voice too dry for that of a five year old.

“Can I ask why?”

“Ask all you like, not that it's w- rrreally going to help you.” Tony struggled, frustration building up under his skin. No. He wouldn't throw a tantrum. He was a genius, he might only be five but he was mentally older and he should act like it, right? Right.

“Tony, what are you doing?” Came Howard's slightly slurred but sharp voice, making Tony's back stiffen. The only time Howard seemed to notice him lately was if he did something wrong. “Why are you bothering Steve. Go to your room.”

“No, Howard, I was the one who bo-”

“I'm sorrrry, Captain RRRogerrrs.” And with that, Tony left, the book he was reading sitting on the edge of the couch.

Steve walked over and picked it up. He hadn't heard of the book before, but it looked too thick for someone Tony's age. “What grade is he in?”

“Fourth. He's set to graduate at 13. We're thinking MIT after he graduates High School, then Harvard Business if he's going to inherit Stark Industries.” Howard said, tone disinterested. Something about the way Howard seemed to care so little for his son made Steve sick. What had happened to his friend while he was under?

 

“Tony that is so great!” Peggy practically screeched, pulling the six year old into a tight hug. “Maria do you see this, do you know what this is it's amazing oh my god!”

“What are you ladies screeching about?” Howard asked, stepping through the door into the garage, Steve stepping through behind him. The relationship between himself and Tony was still tense, but the boy was coming into his own it seemed, and he even spared the occasional smile to Steve.

“Your son has just completed his first engine.” Maria said, turning to Howard with a wide smile that fell as soon as she saw his face.

“What a waste of time.” Howard said, turning and moving through the door, glass of whiskey in his hand.

“Tony... what are you doing?”

Tony didn't stop at Peggy's question, only continued to work at the engine. “I'm taking it apart. I can make it better.”

Within moments, Peggy was storming out after Howard and even Steve wasn't brave enough to follow. When Steve and Maria left Tony alone though, he followed after the pair and listened into his father's office as the pair argued. “He is your son, how can you treat him that way!? He's a genius! You couldn't even make something like that when you were his age! Are you truly envious of a six year old!?”

“Peggy, get out of my office.”

“You will not keep treating my son that way, Howard. I swear to god if you do I will kill you in your sleep.” She threatened darkly, but Tony was too busy thinking... was... Peggy his real mom?

The next thing he knew, he was running through the halls of the Stark Mansion and trying to find Maria, or Jarvis... he needed to know if it was true. Instead, Tony collided with a pair of strong legs and fell onto his bumb. “Oh, Tony I was looking for you.” Steve said, helping Tony stand. “Are you alright?”

“'m fine..” Tony mumbled, mind too busy to really care about Steve right now.

“Listen I just... you're brilliant, Tony. Really brilliant. I really hope we can be friends somehow.” Steve said, making Tony blink up at him.

“I....”

“I'd also be really happy if you could also show me a little bit what you work on.”

And that was how it all began.

Until it all ended.

 

“Steve. I need your help.” Peggy said, opening the door to the blond's apartment without even knocking. Steve stood immediately at attention as his door opened, and Peggy could see the confusion and worry on his face.

Steve watched as Peggy went to his wardrobe and threw black clothes at him. “Peggy... what is it?” He asked, seeing how she was a bit... frazzled. Agent Peggy Carter was never frazzled about a mission, and sure as hell would never ask him for help unless she really needed it.

“It's Tony.” Peggy said finally, not looking to Steve. “Someone grabbed him when he was going to school. Howard thought he was just skipping when he got the call from the school but someone found his bag. He's been taken and Howard just received the ransom.” Peggy turned, giving Steve a serious look. “And we're going to get that boy back, Rogers.”

 

“A seven year old. Who kidnaps a seven year old, Peggy? That's just sick.” Steve ranted, knowing he should be taking the mission more seriously but he was just too upset. It took a year for the boy to finally warm up to him, and Tony grew on Steve like a malignant tumor he knew he wouldn't be rid of. He cared about Tony, and no one got away with touching someone he cared about.

“Steve, calm down. The Starks are strong and annoying they won't be rid of so easily.” Peggy said with a sigh, both hands on the wheel as they sped toward where they figured Tony was being kept.

“Yes but strong and annoying don't end well in kidnappings, Peggy.” Steve reminded firmly, a deep frown on his face.

“Don't worry, Steve. Tony's smart. Smarter than Howard. He'll be fine.”

 

Tony wasn't fine. Tony was bleeding from the nose, mouth, he had bruises littering his face from how badly he had been pissing off his captors. “This brat isn't worth the money we ransomed. Let's just kill him.” The large one with bloodied fists hissed, the one Tony had been irritating since he got there.

“No, don't kill him. He's battered enough as it is. We'll be lucky if Stark even pays us what we've demanded with his condition... speaking of it's been a few hours now, maybe we should send him one of his fingers.” Another spoke up, making Tony blink open what he could of his bruise swollen eyes.

“As long as it's not the middle one, I use it too much. I am only a middle schooler after all, I flip people off more than anything else.” Tony said dryly, coughing painfully. “Or one of my toes, even without the pinky toe it's a bitch to stay on balance.” He rambled, the large one with bloodied fists slap his hands over Tony's ears, flinching himself as Tony screamed a line of swears. “Just send him my bleeding cock, Howard's not going to pay your ransom.” Tony forced out, blood dripping from his mouth like drool. He must have cut the inside of his cheek with his tooth... Christ that hurt...

“If that's true then let's just kill you no-” Tony only focused on the gun now trained at his head, and for a moment the boy thought he had died when he heard a gunshot. Only the pain reminded him of his own living condition.

Everything was a flurry of gunshots and noise and all Tony could think was to get out. Get away. Get safe... that was until he saw her. Peggy shot down the large man who had beaten Tony and he couldn't stop himself from calling out to her. “Mom!” He cried, blinking at the word that came out of his mouth.

“Steve, grab Tony.” Peggy ordered, and suddenly Tony's hands were free and he was being pulled into a pair of strong arms that he immediately clawed at to get free. He had to reach Peggy. He had to help somehow. “Let's get out of here.” And just as quickly as it had begun it was over.

“Few things are more insulting than a sloppy kidnapping.” Tony said once in the safety of the car Peggy and Steve had arrived in.

“Did your father say that?” Peggy asked, wiping blood from Tony's mouth with a handkerchief as Steve drove them toward a hospital.

“Are we going to the hospital?” Tony asked with a frown when Steve confirmed his dread. “No. We need to go back home, take me home. Call our doctor but take me home, Howard doesn't want the publicity.” Tony said, ignoring the way even Steve turned to look back at him with a frown.

Steve reluctantly directed the car toward the Stark mansion, and began planning his scolding for Howard. How dare he teach his son publicity was worse than being injured? “Steve, you're bending the steering wheel.” Peggy scolded.

 

When Tony was finally home, Maria pulled him into a tight hug. “Oh honey you look terrible, the doctor will be here soon, how are you feeling?” She gushed, cupping his bruised and bleeding cheeks. “Oh sweetie...”

“Stop doting on the boy, Maria. Let me see you, Tony.” Howard said, frowning down at the boy. “Did you tell them anything?”

“That you won't pay the ransom.” Tony answered honestly, knowing just what Howard was asking. He wanted to know if Tony spilled any secrets about the business. “That I'm not even allowed into your lab so I don't know what you're working on.” Now that was a lie. His kidnappers didn't even ask him what Howard was working on. They only wanted money.

“I'm proud of you, Tony.” A deep, rumbling voice said that made Tony grin up at a bald man. Obadia Stane.

“Obie!” Tony exclaimed, rushing to hug his father's business partner. It had been a few months since he had seen Obie, and he was too happy to see the way Obie frowned when Tony bled on his suit.

“You're in one piece and alive. I'm proud of you for being able to get through that. It looks worse than last time.” Obie said, petting the boy's hair. “I've talked Howard into getting some more security. We hired Mr. Hogan here. He has a son about your age.”

Tony blinked up at the man who stood tall, strong but kind. He reminded Tony a bit of Steve... only a bit though. “Hi Tony. Happy's at home sleeping but you'll get to meet him tomorrow.” The man said.

“Happy? Your son's name is Happy?” Tony asked dryly, ignoring the sound of the doorbell, meaning the doctor had arrived.

“His name's actually Harold, Happy's just a nickname.”

“They're both stupid names, Mr. Hogan.” Tony said blandly. “But Happy's better than Harold.” He continued, ignoring the way his mother hissed his name in a scolding tone. “I'm sorry, Mr. Hogan, but the doctor is here and I have to go get looked at...”

 

Tony had a few minor injuries to his face and hands, enough that the doctor demand he stay home from school the next week. Howard argued that Tony would be better by Monday and that would not be necessary.

The next day, Tony met Happy Hogan. A chubby boy with round red cheeks, wide eyes, and the willingness to absorb everything Tony had to say like a sponge. He wasn't smart enough to fully understand, but it was exactly what Tony needed. A friend.

 

The next time Tony was kidnapped, he was 8, Mr. Hogan got shot in the shoulder when Tony was taken, but within three hours, someone spotted Tony walking down a road, bleeding from the side, bruised, but very much alive and not kidnapped. When asked how he got out, Tony didn't look away from his baby sister's face. Peggy had a daughter named Sharon the night Tony had been taken, and though to everyone who didn't know, Sharon was just a friend to the family, he was Tony's baby sister, and that was what motivated him to escape. “I needed to see the newest member of my extended family. That's all that mattered.” Was all Tony had said, smiling when Sharon made bubbles with her mouth and giggled.

 

Tony was 10 the first time he had been kidnapped and had been ordered to build something, but by the age of ten, kidnappers were old news to the boy. When Tony was ten, he had taken his first life, but it could never be said that he didn't lose sleep over it.

 

At the age of thirteen, cap and gown now packed tightly in a box and placed in the basement of the Stark Mansion, Tony packed his things for MIT. Happy helped, filling the quiet room with chatter about how Tony needed to keep in touch, that no matter what new friends he made, Happy needed to stay one of them. Tony agreed with a cold handshake, put his own things in the back of the car Mr. Hogan would drive to the airport, and from there, Tony was alone. One last glance out the window of the car made Tony's heart ache. Peggy holding Sharon, standing close to Angie and Maria, Jarvis with an aging hand resting on Happy's shoulder, all smiling. Howard was nowhere to be seen and Ste- Tony blinked hard when he saw the blond man step out of the door and smile at the car. It hurt, saying goodbye, but at the same time, he wanted to be as far away as he could. Turning his head to look up to Mr. Hogan, Tony finally spoke. “Let's go.”

 


	2. I'm Waking Up

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> From the beginning to the end of MIT

Tony had demanded a lack of security at school. He could take care of himself, he didn't need any bullshit security watching him every moment, the Campus security was more than enough. His first semester was quiet, the occasional call from Happy, the occasional package from Peggy, it was all class and lab and sleep until he was invited to his first frat party.

The booze was flowing, only two comments were made about his age, one by a drunk girl who was giggling and started hanging on his arm, and the other was from a young man with a frown and his own red solo cup. “Hey kid, what are you doing here?” The young man asked, making Tony frown.

“I'm drinking and recovering from finals like every other asshat here.” Tony said, a deep frown forming on his lips.

“High school finals aren't that bad. What's your name, kid?”

Tony slapped his MIT photo ID against the guy's chest, watching him blink when he looked at it. “You're the Stark kid, huh?” Tony continued to scowl and took back his ID, moving to walk away, only to be slapped on the chest by the young man and was offered a hand to shake.

“James Rhodes.” The young man introduced, smiling as Tony shook his hand. “Nice to meet you, Tony.”

 

Tony didn't go home for his short break. He and Rhodey ended up spending a lot of time together since then, and for once Tony felt the fun he was always told College was supposed to be. That was, until he was introduced to the challenge Tony had been waiting for. Rhodey's friend Jackson was a junior and struggling in the betting ring for street racing. While not entirely legal, a fair group of students worked on cars to push the limits of speed and bet against each other, and Tony wanted in on it.

Tony taught himself how to drive when he finally came home for holiday. Maria had a cold, so Jarvis was focused on helping her get better, Howard-- as per usual-- was locked in his lab, and Tony took advantage of the freedom. It was Mr. Hogan who found Tony in Howard's new Aston Martin, testing his driving skills in an empty Stark Industries parking garage. When Tony saw the familiar Stark security car, he stopped and turned the car off, opening the door and stepping out of the car, looking at Mr. Hogan. The two were silent for a while before Mr. Hogan sighed. “The official story is that I taught you to drive, and here in the security car. Let's get that thing back before Howard pulls his ass out of the lab long enough to notice it's gone.”

“You knew it was me in the first place, didn't you?” Tony asked with a small, knowing smile.

“Just get in the car, Stark, and be damn careful, if anything happens to that car my job's on the line, Howard only drove it twice so far. You might want to hack the speedometer.” Mr. Hogan replied with a smile, watching as Tony laughed.

“Taken care of. Hey, would it be okay if you brought Happy over?”

“After we get that thing home. I'll even let you drive.”

 

Tony told Happy all about the MIT races, and how he was planning to start being in them. He rambled about engine designs to enhance speed, might even rip out the entire system of a car just to improve it. Tony practically pushed Happy off the couch when the chubby boy asked why he didn't just build his own car from the down up if he were going to do that.

 

Tony knocked softly on Maria's door and peeked in. “Hey mom, how are you feeling?” He asked, closing it softly behind him and smiling to Jarvis, who returned the smile over the book he had been reading.

“Hey Tony, I'm feeling a bit better, it's just the flu, but I don't think you should get too close.” Maria said, frowning when Tony ignored her and leaned over to kiss her cheek.

“I'll take a shower once I leave here.” He promised, squeezing her hand softly. “Mr. Hogan taught me to drive today.” He said, sitting on the side of the bed.

“You mean you taught yourself to drive.” Jarvis said dryly, looking Tony over. “Did you crash at all?”

“Tony, you're only thirteen, you shouldn't be driving yet.” Maria scolded.

Tony sighed. “No accidents, and mom, I'm a genius.” He deadpanned. “There are conditions I can start learning earlier than other people. I looked into it. If I bring my Uni papers to the DMV near campus they will let me test. I didn't come by to start an argument. I came to ask something.”

“What do you want now, Tony?” Maria asked with a teasing smile.

“I want to invite my friend James Rhodes over for a few days in the next week. After you're feeling better of course.”

“I would love to meet your friend. I should be better in a few days, let him know he can come. I'll talk to your father about it.”

 

Tony wasn't sure how she did it, but Maria had somehow talked Howard into letting Rhodey come over. The teen was bouncing on the ball of his feet as he waited for Rhodey to arrive. He couldn't wait to talk about the design he wanted to start on. The doorbell rang and Tony practically sprint to the door, throwing it open with a grin, only for it to fall quickly. “Steve. Hi.”

“Good to see you too, Tony.” Steve said with a small laugh. “Were you expecting someone?”

“Just a friend from school...” Tony said, biting the inside of his cheek and letting Steve in. As soon as Rhodey sees Steve, Tony knew he would start to freak out. The man had a bit of a military boner and Tony always knew he idolized Steve... and Tony never mentioned that he knew Steve the never-aging supersoldier.

“Well, I'll be out of your way, I just need to talk to Howard for a bit, but it really is great to see you, Tony.” Steve said with a wide smile. “When are you heading back to school?”   
“Oh, after New Years. Rhodey and I were going to drive back because I've started on a project here we need to bring back.” Tony said, smiling a bit and jumping when the doorbell rang. He threw the door open and smiled. “Platypus.”

“Hey, Tones.” Rhodey said, pulling Tony into a headlock and rubbing his hair. The dark skinned boy stopped in his tracks as soon as his eyes caught sight of Steve. “Tony...”

“Oh, yeah.” Tony said, struggling to get out of Rhodey's grip. “Christ, Rhodey, let go of me you really need to go to the gym less.” He rambled until Rhodey let got of him. “Rhodey, this is Steve, Steve this is James Rhodes, or Rhodey as I call him.”

“You're Steve Rogers.” Rhodey said stupidly.

Steve tried not to laugh and offered Rhodey his hand to shake. “Nice to meet you, James.”

Rhodey shook Steve's hand almost roughly before slapping Tony on the arm. “You never told me you know Captain America.”

“Aw Rhodey, am I not good enough for you now?” Tony teased, sliding his hands in his pockets. “Come on, Cap has business with Howard and I have things to show you.” And like that, Tony started walking through the dimly lit house and Rhodey forced out an awkward “nice to meet you” to Steve before running after Tony.

 

A few hours later, Jarvis stopped Steve as he walked toward the door. “Captain Rogers, could you possibly bring these to the boys in the garage?” Jarvis asked politely, smiling as Steve nodded.

“Call me Steve, Edwin.” Steve said, watching as Jarvis let out a strained laugh.

“Thank you, Steve.” Jarvis said, taking the soup and sandwich he had made for Maria toward her room.

 

Steve wasn't sure what he expected when he went into the garage, but it sure wasn't this. “I'm going to kill him, I swear to god, Tony, I'm going to kill him and I'm going to enjoy it.” Rhodey was ranting as Tony seemed to ignore him, using the blowtorch, mask down but without gloves. “Goddamnit Tony, at least put some gloves on when you're using that.”

“Oh come on, sourpatch, it's really not as bad as it look-” Tony cut off, turning to look at Rhodey but spotting Steve. “Hey, Cap.”

“Food.” Steve said, putting the tray on the table next to himself.

“Oh. Thank's Cap.” Rhodey said, walking over and grabbing the two sandwiches, walking over and putting one in front of Tony, who was turning off the blowtorch.

Suddenly, Steve felt like he had just interrupted something rather important but secret. It didn't take long for Steve to realize what it was once Tony took off the torch mask. A bruise was already purpling on his cheek, and it didn't take long for Steve to understand just what Rhodey was ranting on about. “Rhodey, hand me a sandwich.” Tony said, turning off the torch and accepting the food. The next time he looked up, Steve was gone.

 

Steve marched to Howard's office, knowing that he wouldn't be in the lab now. He slammed the door open, the wood cracking as it slammed back against the wall. “Howard.” Steve snapped, watching as Howard looked up, scotch in his hand and nose at an unnatural angle and bruising. “What the hell were you doing hitting Tony?!”

“He needed some sense knocked into him. Letting some kid into my house, probably going to steal my experiments and sell them.” Howard stated as though it were fact and made complete sense.

It took all of Steve's will not to hit the man standing in front of him. “He's just a kid, Howard, so is James, they're not going to steal your anything. They have their own projects.”

“Tony is not 'just a kid'. He's a Stark. He's in University. He's an adult now and needs to take responsibility.”

“Responsibility for what?” Steve practically spat. Tony was just a kid, what could he have done?

Howard didn't answer.

 

When Jarvis went to check on Tony and Rhodey, the pair were gone, as well as what they had been working on.

 

Tony rarely came back from university after that. It was Tony's birthday when he came back to his dorm, more than ready to change and get rip roaring drunk when he saw both Peggy and Maria talking to each other... inside of his dorm. “Don't tell me you actually broke into my dorm.” Tony said, a mixture of amused and irritated. He wanted to go get drunk, wanted to do well... anything other than talk to his mothers.... wait... did he just think of them as his mothers?

“Tony, you need to clean this dorm before it kills you.” Maria said, lightly kicking a scrap of metal with her heeled toe. “We came to wish you a happy birthday, maybe go to dinner.” Maria said, a smile on her face as she looked up to Tony.

“I know, you know.” Tony said before thinking. “That Aunt Peggy's actually my mom...”

“Of course you do, Tony. You're a smart boy.” Maria said, crossing her legs.

Tony was silent for a moment. “Why did you raise me, mom? How were you okay with... me?”

The room was silent for a moment before Maria sighed. “Tony... I can't have children. I had some serious health issues in my ovaries, I had to get them removed. I knew Howard couldn't have a child with me... I also knew he needed an heir to Stark Industries. When Peggy said... that she was pregnant and that it was Howard's I was upset... really upset but then I realized that your father never really loved me... or Peggy. There was one person he loved and he couldn't have. Tony, all my life I wanted to be a mother. After thinking about it for so long I... I told Peggy I would raise you as my own because though you weren't mine by birth, you would be my son. You are my son, Anthony Edward Stark and don't you forget it, now change so we can go to dinner.”

Something about what Maria said finally helped calm a storm inside Tony. He had been wanted after all. There was someone... someone who loved him.

 

Anthony Edward Stark graduated from MIT at the age of 17, next to his best friend James Rhodes, but for some reason, he was not smiling.

 

Two weeks later, the headline of nearly every newspaper was “Tony Stark, 17 and recent MIT graduate, son of Stark Industries' Howard Stark, attends and pays for funeral of 20 year old MIT student who commit suicide”

 

Howard slapped the newspaper on the table in front of Tony, the stench of liquor sticking to the older man like cologne and clinging to the inside of Tony's nose and mouth. “What the fuck is this, Anthony?”

Tony finished sipping his coffee before putting it down. “That's a newspaper, Howard. A source of media that shares informa-” Tony was cut off by the sound of a slap, the pain in his cheek taking a minute to register in his brain.

“That was not your money to spend.”

“What makes you think I would touch a cent of your millions, Howard?” Tony hissed, glaring his father down.

“You have no other source of funds.”

“You really are an idiot.” Tony hissed. “I've been saving up all through MIT for a roadtrip with Rhodey to go to California after we graduated. I worked my ass off for that money, and it was my choice to do with it what I would.”

“So you sold my inventions to make-”

“This is not about you!” Tony snapped, standing, the chair he sat on clattering to the floor behind him. “I built engines, cars themselves from the ground up, since my first year in MIT. I raced them for hundreds, sometimes thousands of dollars as winnings. I saved for years, and when my friend commit suicide because of people like you I sure as hell paid for the funeral. As well as his mother's divorce fees, and to help her find a new place, now get out of my face before I break your nose again, it's only been what, three years?”

The tension in the room could practically crackle and catch fire before the door opened and an aging Jarvis stepped in. “Masters Stark, there is a Virginia Potts here to see Anthony.”

“Thank you, Jarvis.” Tony said, turning from his father. “I assume my things have been taken to the car already?”

“Yes, Sir.”

“Where are you going?” Howard asked in nearly a growl.

“California.”

 

“Pepper!” Tony exclaimed, throwing his hands out as if to hug her, only to have Pepper turn and start walking.

“Rhodey and Happy are already in the car, let's get going, the roadtrip was your idea.” Pep said, a small frown on her lips.

“Oh Pep, you wound me.” Tony said, walking to the car and tapping Happy's shoulder. “I drive.”

 

That was the last time Tony saw the Stark Mansion until he was 20. Until Stark Industries went to Obadia Stane, until his parents were killed.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I had planned so many things for Tony's time in MIT that I didn't feel like they all fit in one chapter, but I wanted to get more to when Steve becomes a bigger part in Tony's life, in a different way, which all starts at Howard's death.   
> I know I promised more like the end of last week rather than the beginning of this week but my muse was very low until now.   
> I will be writing drabbles about Tony's time in MIT especially about the friend Tony lost and the funeral.   
> This chapter was also done without beta and posted as soon as I finished so please let me know of any issues or mistakes in it


	3. Been Dreaming of This Since a Child

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Howard dies, and Tony meets Charles Xavier, the man who always seems to know how to help a struggling kid right when they need it.  
> This chapter is much shorter than the others. Sorry.

Tony Stark was drunk. No, Tony Stark was not just drunk, he was very drunk, and planned on getting still drunker. At least, it made sense in his head. The funeral went on without a hitch, Obie made an impressive speech, Peggy and Steve stood silent and solemn. Tony didn't cry. He poured another glass of Howard's best scotch, sitting behind Howard's desk and staring out at the darkness. His fingers trailed across the soft, worn wood of the desk before they found their way to the cool glass of liquor. His silent brooding was interrupted by the harsh ringing of the phone on Howard's desk. That phone had a private number... separate from the rest of the building and Tony had only ever seen it ring twice... He hesitated a moment before fully remembering that it wasn't Howard's phone anymore. Nor was this his desk, his booze or his office. It was all Tony's. Picking up the phone, Tony tried his best to sound sober. “Stark.”

“Mr. Stark, I know this is a horrible time but this is Charles Xavier, I spoke to you for a short time over the phone last week...”

“Yes, Professor. About the repairs to a certain top secret machine and some improvements to your school, I remember.” Tony said, having completely forgotten about hearing from the Professor. Their phone call had been interrupted by the news that Howard and Maria... “When will you need me?”

“As soon as you are feeling able to come to my school. We will be out of session for the holidays, so we have time-”

“I will be there by the end of the week. Goodbye, Professor.”

“Goodbye, Anthony, and I am sorry for your loss.”

“Professor, please, call me Tony.”

“I will see you by the end of the week, Tony.”

 

The next day at noon, Tony had just pulled himself from bed, his hangover punishing him for his sorrows, and the light digging holes in his eyes. “Good morning, Sir.” Jarvis greeted, smiling softly to Tony, who grappled for the coffee pot and considered simply drinking from the pot itself before taking the mug Jarvis offered him and filling it.

“Jarvis, start clearing out this place.” Tony said simply. “I leave it up to you to decide what is kept and what is rid of. Call some storage buildings for what we keep don't...” Tony paused and sipped his coffee. “Don't go into Howard's lab. Board it up, close it off. Do whatever you need to clear this place out. Donate what you don't put into storage.”

“Yes, sir.” Jarvis said quietly, the aging man not looking at Tony.

“I will be going to Westchester for some time, take as long as you need.”

“And when the mansion is cleared?” Jarvis asked, and Tony knew just what he was asking.

“Then you will be relieved, Jarvis. You may go wherever you want, you used to talk about how you wanted to go back to the UK, retire to some rainy beach in England and adopt twelve cats.” Tony said, looking up to Jarvis and smiling.

“The cats were an exaggeration I'm aller-”

“Allergic to cats, I know.” Tony said smiling a bit more at Jarvis' slowly growing smile. “You will keep in touch with me though... won't you?”

“Of course, sir.”

 

“Where are you going?” Peggy's voice came out of seemingly nowhere as Tony threw his bag into the back of a car.

Tony turned and looked at her. Peggy was still so beautiful despite her age. Her hair was greying, a few wrinkles around the edges of her eyes and lips, but she aged so well... “I'm heading to Westchester. I promised someone some work, and I could use something to keep myself busy.” He said, watching Peggy simply nod.

“Xavier?” Peggy asked, walking over to him, surprising Tony. Peggy's memory was slowly starting to fade, and it hurt everyone around her to watch, especially Sharon and Angie. Tony simply nodded and let out a long sigh as he looked to his mother. “You've been drinking, Tony.” She scolded, reaching up and rubbing her thumb across his stubbly cheek. “And you should shave.”

“I drank last night, but I'm sober now, if not extremely hungover, but good enough to drive.” He said, leaning his face into Peggy's cheek. The pair were silent for a long moment before Tony spoke again. “I'm going to miss her...”

No words were spoken about Howard, though Tony didn't feel light about his passing. He was his father after all... but it didn't mean he liked the man, but he also didn't want him dead either. “Come back to New York sometimes, okay?” Peggy requested suddenly, making Tony blink hard. “I know you're going to move everything to California, even the company. Obie won't blame you, he'll follow you and keep everything together until you can take everything over. Just... come back and see us every once in a while, okay?”

Tony nodded, and no his eyes were not watering! Wordlessly, Peggy pulled him into a hug that Tony returned with strength he didn't know he had. “Now get going before Steve gets here.” She said with a smile, pinching his cheek softly, making Tony bat her hand away.

“I'll keep in touch... mom.”

 

Steve pulled into the Mansion's driveway just as Tony pulled out, watching with a frown as the car disappeared. Walking up the steps to where Peggy stood, Steve looked out at the gate with her. “Where is he going?”

“Where he's needed.”

Something about those three words lit a small fire in Steve. He'd been thinking of Tony only as Howard's son for so long, but now Howard was gone. Where would Howard's son be needed other than home to grieve his family? As soon as the question came to Steve's mind, he pushed it away with disgust at the fact he thought it. He was needed to do what he did best, better than even Howard. He was needed to build.

 

The trip wouldn't normally last a whole day, but it was Tony, and it took him two days to reach Xavier's school. He was allowed through the gates and onto the ground without even having to pause the car, and there was a small, odd feeling of warmth settling in his mind. Tony wasn't an idiot, as things seemed to be proving he was very much the opposite. He knew that Charles Xavier was a telepath, and it didn't take him long to realize that warmth was Charles himself. The telepath's presence brushing up against his mind.

As he climbed out of the car, Tony spotted a pair of women standing at the doors of the school. One with fire red hair, the other pure white hair, both beautiful to the point it was nearly painful. They both seemed near his age, but there was no real telling with mutants. Even Steve was human but through the twenty years Tony had been alive he had hardly aged three years. If genetic changes could do that to Steve, the x-gene could keep mutants younger as well for all Tony knew. That was Charles' area of expertise after all... “Tony Stark.” The dark skinned woman greeted him with a small smile. “Welcome to Xavier's School for Gifted Youngsters. I'm Storm, this is Jean.”

“Nice to meet you, ladies.” Tony said simply, sliding his hands into his pockets, the blazer he wore unbuttoned and his blue dress shirt untucked.

“Come with us, the professor and Hank have been waiting for you.” Jean said, a small smile forming on her face as Tony felt a soft brush against his mind. It felt different from the warmth of Charles' presence pressing against his mind, also less welcome.

Tony followed the two without speaking. He was lead into what seemed to be the kitchen where a very... blue and furry man and a man with neat brown hair spoke, the latter in a wheelchair. Charles Xavier looked much younger than Tony had expected. Charles was, after all, thirty some odd years older than himself. “Professor, Hank, Tony Stark.” Jean introduced them.

“Nice to meet you, Hank, Professor.” Tony said, offering his hand for Hank to shake first and then Charles, before returning it to his pocket. “So, what is this about repairs to Cerebro?”

“Right to the point then.” Charles said with a small smile. “Come, let's show you around and we can talk.”

 

Honestly, the X-Men's... everything was pretty impressive. Tony found himself enjoying his time talking to the small group much more than he expected. He and Hank seemed to be very close when it came to their knowledge and soaked up the knowledge of the other like a sponge. Not that Tony would admit it, but he learned a lot from Hank. With Tony and Jean's help, Cerebro was not only repaired but improved within two weeks, which lead Hank and Tony to lean over blueprints for something very much not Cerebro or the school, and talking about tech and well... being geniuses. “It's really different the way we're geniuses though.” Tony pointed out. “Yours comes hand in hand with your mutation, but mine's bred into me through my family, not part of a mutation. I mean, I don't have the X-gene and it-”

Tony paused at the sound of wheels, looking over to where Charles blinked over to them.

“The Professor knows what I'm talking about. I don't have a mutation, and my brain's capacity is different because it's a human genius rather than mutation genius, right?”

The silence that hung around the room had Tony suddenly sweating. “I mean I'm just really good with tech and numbers, genius not technopath...” The room just remained silent around him. The twenty year old buckled under the silence and took a deep breath then let out what could only be described as a squeak before walking out of the room.

 

It took another week for Hank and Tony to surprise Charles with the hover chair.

 

Three days later, Tony received a call from Sharon, sitting at the table with Hank and Storm. They were all laughing over a story of a pair of students when Tony pulled out his first starkphone prototype, putting it to his ear. “Stark” He answered simply, ignoring Charles' scolding “feet down” as his chair moved past the table.

“You need to get here, Tony.”

Tony's face fell and his feet were off the table in a second, and he sat upright. “Sharon? What's wrong?”

“It's my mom, Tony.” Sharon said, and Tony could hardly hear her over his own heartbeat. “She's demanding you come here for Christmas and she's threatening to lead a raid on Xavier's school with Steve to come bring you here.”

Tony was silent for a solid moment before he bust into laughter. It was rather laugh than get angry. “Put her on, Sharon.” Tony said through laughs. “Mom, what the hell?” Tony asked as soon as he heard Peggy's voice.

“You need to come have Christmas dinner with family, you can't miss this holiday because you want to be working.”

“You know, you could have called me rather than yelled at Sharon about dragging me there by force with Cap.”

“So, you're coming.”

“I don't really seem to have a choice, do I?”

“No.”

 

Plans were set for Xavier's renovations, Hank even asked Tony for some possible adjustments to the Blackbird. Tony's exact words were “I'm not touching that beauty with a ten foot pole, hairball.” Tony left the week of Christmas to head to Peggy's home.

It was Sharon who opened the door when he knocked. The small blonde pulled him into a hug before pulling him through the door. “How have you been?” She asked as Tony toed off his shoes and put his bag on the floor.

“Busy, but enjoying myself. I've learned a lot, I'll be going back after New Years to finish the renovations.” Tony said simply, moving to grab some coffee. “What's being going on here for the last month or so?”

And Tony leaned against the counter silently, listening to his sister talk about Peggy's slow fall into Alzheimers. Suddenly, Tony grew nervous about seeing her again. Would she remember him? He had only been away a month but he knew that was enough for someone with Alzheimers to blank about someone this early in the disease. “Come on, time to join the group.” Sharon said with a small, sad smile as she practically pushed Tony into the living room.

“Tony!” Angie greeted him with a wide smile, standing and taking his free hand. “Peggy, Tony's here.”

Tony looked to his mother and smiled softly as she blinked up to him and smiled. “Hey, Tony. How was the trip here?”

 

The week was quiet. Steve came up for Christmas Eve and Peggy had insisted he stay for the day itself. Tony had apologized for not having gifts for anyone, and was simply silenced by Sharon throwing a blanket at him. Tony in return threw a slipper at her and laughed.

 

The calm bubble of happiness that had formed it's way around the half family of Tony's was popped with a single call from Obadia Stane. Tony had stepped into the other room and spoke with him for nearly ten minutes before he returned to the kitchen table. “I'll be leaving tomorrow. I will be attending the Stark Industries New Years charity gala.” And just like that, Tony's life changed more than it had when Howard and Maria died.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Guess what's coming up in the next chapter?   
> the set up for Iron Man and finally some more interaction with Steve and Tony. So far I've just been setting up a few things but now I can finally get to the start of the slowburn


	4. Edit and Changes Warning

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Not an update- but a warning for changes and updates to this Fic.

I would first like to thank those who found interest in this fic, it's old and certainly not my best writing, though I'm revisiting Marvel in my interests lately, they have changed quite a bit over the years. I find myself now in the group of people who are... not that fond of Steve Rogers anymore. This being said, I do plan to continue this fic, though the primary ship will be changed. Tags are being updated after this update and it will disappear off the radar of Stucky readers. I'm terribly sorry, but if you also enjoy WinterIron feel free to continue reading as I update! To be able to keep in the same vein of the story, I chose that as my upcoming slow-burn. I would go with the fire of my heart, IronPanther, but it doesn't fit as well. 

 

Once again thank you all for following this sad, old attempt at a story while it went, and I do hope you will continue despite the upcoming changes.

**Author's Note:**

> Please tell me what you guys think I've been trying to write fics about Tony for years and this is the first one I'm comfortable with. That and I saw a post that was "What if Tony is Peggy and Howard's son" and naturally I thought of Steve slowly falling for Tony while the boy grows up and not knowing just why he sees more Peggy in Tony than Howard in how strong Tony actually is.  
> Tony's my baby fight me.


End file.
